


summer boys at the beach (in love)

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, just boyfriends being boyfriends, that hit the states video in miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: nct 127 visits the beach and Jaehyun and Doyoung are always flirting.(and Mark keeps on singing that one song)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	summer boys at the beach (in love)

“Party in the city where the heat is on...”

Doyoung stared at Mark, tired, as the younger sings that same song he’s been singing ever since they’ve arrived here in Miami. They had just left their tour bus to walk and go to a souvenir shop by the beach before going to the actual sea. Doyoung’s hair flying everywhere as the wind blows lightly, the sun blazing him. 

“It’s hot!” Yuta exclaims as he walks beside him.

Doyoung walks observing the place around them. A staff brings him a water bottle and he accepts it, drinking it and letting the cold water travel through his throat. He looks at the man walking in front of him holding a camera.

“Hi, Jungwoo. I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun says playfully at the camera while walking beside the blonde boy and Doyoung just stares at Jaehyun’s back figure. 

He forces himself to look at the other sights surrounding him other than Jaehyun’s back muscles. 

They’ve arrived at the souvenir shop, a familiar song playing inside. They wandered around, each going for the things they wanna buy. Doyoung goes to the slipper section, choosing a good slipper to wear when Taeil walks up to him, choosing beside him.

“Should I buy this?” He mumbles to himself.

“When buying flip flops, you should buy fancy ones.” Jaehyun spoke but Doyoung and Taeil occupied in picking their own slippers paid him no attention. “Hyung..” 

Doyoung turned to look at Jaehyun when he called. It turns out, Jaehyun wasn’t calling him. Jaehyun had his eyes on Taeil. Doyoung turned back to his slippers until he felt Taeil slip out of his side. He looked at the spot where Taeil was standing just a few seconds ago now replaced by a smiling Jaehyun. 

“What are you gonna buy?” Jaehyun whispers as he snakes his one arm around Doyoung’s waist.

Doyoung ignores the fluttering feeling on his chest and cleared his throat. “This one.” 

Doyoung hastily grabbed a random pair of slippers just to escape from Jaehyun who’s making his heart flutter inside his chest. He walks where the other members are and left Jaehyun behind. 

He sees a captain hat and tries it on himself as he poses at the camera he’s holding. They continue and wander around the store, all scattered everywhere. Doyoung shakes his head when he hears Mark still singing that song and even asking a stranger about it. He wonders what did he do to deserve this?

Doyoung, while picking to buy shorts, sees Jaehyun from the corner of his eye trying on something he doesn’t know what’s called. Jaehyun places it on his head, struggling to put it on due to his fluffy big pink hair and laughing about it.

Doyoung softens at the sight until he feels an elbow digging at his side.

“Don’t stare too much. Might melt.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the smirking Johnny beside him. “Just help me pick my shorts, will you?”

Johnny just laughed as a response and thankfully, did help Doyoung to pick his shorts. They stayed for a few more minutes until everyone’s ready. Doyoung walks up to the counter, products on his hand, which he impulsively bought, he realized after seeing the price plastered on the monitor by the counter.

He groans and pulls out his card from his wallet. The other members are already outside, done purchasing their own stuff, the others are behind him, waiting. He grabs his own stuff and walks out of the store being greeted by the warm sun again.

-

They all walk towards the beach, seeing numerous people either scattered on the sand or playing by the sea. They all walk, already changed into shorts and slippers, feeling the sand between their toes. 

Doyoung sighs when he feels fingers lightly tapping his. He looks down and intertwines his own fingers with Jaehyun’s, already done with Jaehyun’s little shy actions deciding that he’ll do the big ones already (despite of his heart hammering loudly against his chest).

He feels his chest blooming with something as he sees Jaehyun smiling widely with their intertwined hands between them.

“Ahem!” Donghyuck (faked) coughed behind them, letting his presence known.

Doyoung tried to pull away, cheeks heated but Jaehyun keeps his hand there, grinning smugly. As if Doyoung’s not the one who took courage to let their hands to actually touch.

They walk like that until they reach the sea. Doyoung pulls his hand out and this time Jaehyun actually lets him. Doyoung runs closer to the sea.

He admires the emerald colored sea crashing its waves onto the sand where Doyoung is standing. He squints his eyes, the sun blinding him for a moment, the members loudly chattering around him. 

He appreciates the rare moments like this where they can just enjoy and have fun. It doesn’t come often, moments like this.

“Everyone, Welcome to seaweed soup!”

He happily shouts and turns around seeing his members and the staff all smiling, enjoying. He walks towards where Jaehyun is, holding his phone. He peeks at Jaehyun’s phone and sees that it’s on the camera app.

Jaehyun raises his head and soon raises his phone up to Doyoung’s face. Doyoung whined and tried to push his phone away from his face but Jaehyun just laughed,

“Come on!”

Doyoung just lets the younger takes pictures of him while scowling, not really liking it. He’s sure he looks stupid but Jaehyun just smiles at him, totally looks cute and maybe Doyoung forgives him.

They both turned where screams had erupted from. The staff and members shouting in glee while Donghyuck carries Mark to the sea. Mark who’s frowning, looking like he doesn’t want to go to the sea but makes no effort to wriggle out of Donghyuck’s hold, is so amusing in their eyes that Doyoung had laughed with the others.

He hears Jaehyun’s deep chuckle beside him. They both went closer to see the action. 

Mark and Donghyuck were now chest deep into the sea. He looks at Jaehyun to see the younger already staring at him. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him,

“Wanna swim?”

Doyoung nods and Jaehyun smiles and leads the way to the sea. Doyoung followed right after, jumping into the sea.

“Whoo!” He shouts feeling the water splash around him.

Mark and Donghyuck looked back at them and smiled. Jaehyun looked back and held his hand out for Doyoung. Doyoung sees the endless water ahead of them and takes in Jaehyun’s glowing face with his hair wet before him. 

Doyoung feels delighted and grabs on to Jaehyun’s hand. The other pulling him further to the sea. They still hear the staff and the members shouting at them from the dry part of the beach. They swim in the sea, just beaming at each other for minutes.

When Mark and Donghyuck had been separated from them, Jaehyun swims closer to Doyoung. Doyoung furrows his eyebrows and jumps at the incoming wave. Jaehyun jumps with him and giggles, dimples showing on the sides of his cheeks.

Doyoung jumps again not because of the wave but because of the warmth of Jaehyun’s fingers on his waist, pulling him closer. His hands are warm in contrast to the coldness of the water. Doyoung’s breath hitched and placed his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

He hears the other members whistling (mostly Yuta and Johnny) and warmth spreads on his cheeks tinting it red. Jaehyun smirks and places a light kiss on Doyoung’s red cheeks. (The whistles and screams getting louder)

“You’re so cute.” Jaehyun gnaws on his lip as he stares at Doyoung’s shaken state. 

Doyoung hums, “You’re brave today, huh?”

Jaehyun tips his head back as his shoulders shake with laughter. He pulls Doyoung even closer, their wet shirts sticking. Doyoung grimaces at the feeling but let Jaehyun do his own thing.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun says lowly and leans in close, plotting their mouths together. 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s lips on his and his heart bursted already. He feels Jaehyun’s tongue on his mouth and Doyoung tastes that fruit juice they had earlier.

His cheeks grew even redder as he hears the screams and laughter by the people on the shore. In Doyoung’s dismay, Jaehyun pulls away and raises his middle finger towards them with a smile on his face.

“Let’s go.” Doyoung removed his arms and walked towards the shore, seeing Donghyuck and Mark doing the same thing.

Jaehyun walks faster in water and soon reaches the shore before Doyoung. And Doyoung stares again because Jaehyun’s wet shirt sticked on his back, his back muscles visible. Doyoung gulps and wishes that Jaehyun’ll pull the shirt away. 

Doyoung frowns when Jaehyun still hasn’t do it even when their feet are both in the sand already. 

Jaehyun had prioritized fixing his hair more and flexing on camera rather than pulling his shirt away from his skin.

Jaehyun faces him and Doyoung wants to bury himself under the sand because he sees Jaehyun’s abs. In the end, with a scoff, he pulls the shirt away himself and sees Jaehyun smirking at him, amused.

Johnny whistles again and Doyoung turned at him, brows knitted together, “Stop whistling!”

Johnny cackles and left the area with Mark. 

“C’mere.” Jaehyun says as he holds his boyfriend’s hands as they walk along the shore of south Miami beach.


End file.
